The Fred the Ostrich CD-ROM: Ostrich Inside
is a PC computer game produced by Fred the Ostrich Enterprises released in Summer 2016. At the start of the game, Bunscombe accidentally digitizes Fred the Ostrich and the gang and traps them inside the player's computer, along with the bits and pieces of the games they were working on. Only Peter Olsen and Hilton and Ramada remain outside. Fred the Ostrich and David the Duck travel around the Bitmap on a Databus to save their friends. The player helps Fred and David clear blocked passages on the map by playing the gang's mini-games, as well as collecting various "Fred the Ostrich Show" clips and props. Mini-games *Sneeker's Brain: The player helps Bunscombe unscramble Sneeker's memories of "Fred the Ostrich Show" clips. *Hilton and Ramada's Two Thumbs Down: The player rotates boxes to unscramble Hilton and Ramada's video clips. *Quack on the Wild Side: In a parody of "Missile Command", the player shoots down tomatoes, pies, and other things that the audience throws at David as he crosses the Fred the Ostrich Theater stage. *Death-Defying Acts of Culture: The player positions Donald's cannon so he flies through a target. *Scope That Song: Ralph hosts a version of "Name That Tune" with the songs played by Lou Hampshire's fish or Marlon Sluggs and the Bop-a-Phone. *Kitchens of Doom: A parody of "Doom", with the Italian Chef fighting giant foods in a crypt-like kitchen. *Trivial But True: A "Hollywood Squares"-style game with David as the center square and random characters taking the squares. *Space Strike: A parody of "Asteroid", with Captain Hippo and Dr. Claudius Iguana shooting down Nathsmicians, Creeps, and monsters through space. Cast *Dee Bradley Baker as David, Sneeker, and Anthromorph* *Tara Strong as Julie Simpson* *Tom Kenny as Announcer, Wacky Barry, Lou Hampshire, Alvin, Clara, Dr. Claudius Iguana, and Gramps* *Jeff Bennett as Donald, Italian Chef, and George Rhino* *Grey Griffin as Additional Voices *Greg Cipes as Peter Olsen* *Carlos Alazraqui as Lloyd Zeppelin* *Phil LaMarr as Scoot* *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ralph and Dr. Tusks* *James Arnold Taylor as Janet* *Daran Norris as Bozark* *Jess Harnell as Professor Bunscombe* *Fred Tatasciore as Jumbo* *Keith Ferguson as Mips* *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Additional Voices *Kate Micucci as Additional Voices *David Kaufman as Additional Voices *Logan Grove as D'Abruzzo the Squirrel* *Jennifer Hale as Additional Voices (Archive Material) *Ben Diskin as Additional Voices (Archive Material) *Mark Hamill as Additional Voices (Archive Material) *Rob Paulsen as Additional Voices (Archive Material) *Candi Milo as Additional Voices (Archive Material) *Tom Kane as Additional Voices (Archive Material) *Drew Massey as Ramada *Victor Yerrid as Hilton and *Jim Ward as Fred the Ostrich, Hippo Potamus, and News Anchorman* with Terry McGurrin, Drew Nelson, Bruce Dow, Dan Petronijevic, Megan Fahlenbock, Carleigh Beverley, Katie Bergin, Barbara Mamabolo, Bryn McCauley, Rachel Wilson, Cle Bennett, Katie Griffin, Adrian Truss, Peter Oldring, Kristin Fairlie, Annick Obonsawin, Jeff Geddis, Stephanie Anne Mills, Emilie Claire Barlow, Sarah Gadon, Rochelle Wilson, Stacey DePass, Julie Lumieux, Alyson Court, Daniel DeSanto, Zachary Bennett, Darren Frost, Carlos Diaz, Lyon Smith, James Wallis, Brian Froud, Scott McCord, Carter Hayden, Corey Doran, Nikki Burke, Joseph Motiki, Evany Rosen, and Katie Crown * and various chickens, seals, cows, sheep, birds, Whatnots, Creeps, monsters, Nathsmicians, foods, and whatever. Category:2016 Category:PC games Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises